


Tomorrow

by Anonymous



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Tomorrow

Peter watched in agony as Nathan's face contorted too become Sylar. He had all of Sylar's powers. He had touched what he thought was his brother's hand, and gained those powers, so that he could become stronger just in case Sylar came about. However, Peter was scared. Peter didn't want to watch Nathan become Sylar. He didn't want to face the reality that his brother was actually dead, and that his mother hadn't told him. His mother had been so selfish just because she didn't want to lose Nathan. Even if what she had done was morally wrong on many levels.

 

Peter didn't like to think that his brother was gone. That the body that they'd found in the storage facility was his actual brother. The brother that he had gone to parties with, the brother that he had watched become a huge politician, and become a lying bastard. Most importantly, however, the man contorting into Sylar right now, the one that had looked like his brother was not the Nathan that he had been making sweet love to ever since he was eighteen years old.

 

They had always known that what they were doing was wrong. They knew that it was incest, and that incest was forbidden in every single place in the world. But they continued to do it. They didn't want to betray everyone that they knew by having the relationship that they did, but they could not stop the love that they felt for each other, nor could they stop their own beating hearts, and desires to be beneath or atop each other.

 

When they were eighteen, Peter had approached Nathan. Nathan had promised him when they were sixteen that they could finally be together once Peter turned eighteen. Then Peter would no longer be a minor, and that way they could be together without any issues or anything illegal. Although that was the first time that they made love, they didn't technically have any penetrative sex. Peter remembered Nathan's cool hand against his penis, and he remembered reciprocating, pressing his own hand to his older brother's own erection.

 

When Peter had told his brother that he wanted to be a nurse, his brother had looked upon him with fondness in his eyes, but his mother had looked upon him with anger and hatred. Peter had trusted that the look in Nathan's eyes was the correct one. He trusted his brother much more than he trusted his mother. His mother, the one that had lied to and coerced so many people since 1961 when she had been the one to create the Company. The Company, which had been the group of people that would destroy peoples lives for decades until it would finally be destroyed by a group of misfits that had somehow managed to find themselves with powers.

 

Peter had asked that night for Nathan for something different. They had already had sex the week before. Peter remembered how Nathan had felt inside of him. The memory was a fond one. He had definitely enjoyed it. However, Peter felt that normal penetrative sex was not quite what he wanted most in life.

 

Nathan had told Peter of something that he used to do with girls in college. At first, Peter wasn't quite sure. Then he realised something. He liked the idea. He liked the idea of Nathan holding him down and forcing him to do something. He liked the idea of Nathan punishing him if he was naughty, and he liked the idea of Nathan telling him what to do. Peter didn't think that he would ever like something like that. Even the whole time that he was watching porn when he was younger, he didn't expect that he would like something like that.

 

“We can do it tomorrow if you like, Peter.” Nathan told him, hand on his shoulder, and looking like the stern politician that he was. It was Peter's favourite thing about Nathan. The way that he never pushed himself down. The way that he was stern, even with his own brother.

 

Peter liked the idea. “I'll do it. I love you, Nate.” Peter leaned in to press a kiss against Nathan's neck, but when he tried to press one against his brother's lips.

 

“Not until tomorrow, Pete. Not until tomorrow.” Nathan giggled, almost like a school girl. He continued the laughter, walking away from his brother, looking forward to the next night.

 


End file.
